<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump the Gun by mikazure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604763">Jump the Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure'>mikazure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HYDRA Trash Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Handcuffs, Hydra (Marvel), Interrogation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scared Peter Parker, Sex Toys, Smoking, Spreader Bars, Threats, Threats of Violence, Very little plot that's just an excuse for all this, Violence, brief mention of choking drowning and electrocution, cigarette burns, gun - Freeform, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into HYDRA’s base was not a good idea in the first place. Not for any special agent, not for one of the Avengers, and especially not for Spider-Man; an inexperienced boy from Queens, desperately trying to prove his worth to the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crossbones/Spider-Man, Hydra Agents &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HYDRA Trash Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>i want that spider-twink Obliterated</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump the Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It makes zero sense timeline wise, but who cares, I just wanted Peter captured by Rumlow. He's underrated af and I'll die on this lonely hill of a rarepair!</p>
<p>Also, gonna plug my Rumlow/Peter art, cause why not lol!<br/>https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1297180658163482636?s=20<br/>https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1304557667743137794?s=20<br/>https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1299397848237322240?s=20<br/>https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1239938626148057089?s=20</p>
<p>As always thanks to Spinning_In_Infinity for proofreading ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sneaking into HYDRA’s base was not a good idea in the first place. Not for any special agent, not for one of the Avengers, and </span>
  <span>
    <em>especially</em>
  </span>
  <span> not for Spider-Man; an inexperienced boy from Queens, desperately trying to prove his worth to the team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Who let him go on such a dangerous mission all by himself, you may ask? Well, no one. No one in their right mind, who didn’t wish Spider-Man dead, would ever let him go. Yet here he was, crawling through the vents as quietly as possible and hoping to all gods he would stay unnoticed. He really didn’t want to be here, but he overheard the Avengers talking about a weapon of mass destruction that HYDRA was making, and if the other heroes weren’t going to stop them, he would!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter set off as soon as he could, which – he had to admit – was quite irresponsible. A hasty action that led him here, into an enemy base, with no plans, no weapons and barely an idea of what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He was honestly surprised to have made it this far. Things were going too easy, almost suspiciously so. Spider-Man wouldn’t dare complain, but his senses had been a steady thrum in the back of his mind since he entered the building, making his stomach flip with ever-growing anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Taking another turn in the maze of vents, he finally found something. A lab of sorts, full of blueprints and big screens. A few scientists seemed to be hurriedly working and looked quite nervous, probably because of the HYDRA agent standing with crossed arms and shouting orders at them. Peter leaned a bit closer; he recognized that man. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Brock Rumlow –</em>
  </span>
  <span> the guy who betrayed Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter’s heart skipped a beat. If Rumlow was here, this must be important. Peter thought that maybe fortune finally smiled on him—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em> Spoke too soon, huh…</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> In his excitement, Spider-Man leaned too much on the vent’s flap, breaking it open and painfully falling from the high ceiling so fast that he didn’t even have time to twist in the air and land properly. Peter groaned. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Bugs didn't take fall damage, so why should he? Unfair.</em>
  </span>
  <span> He quickly tested his limbs to see if he’d broken anything. At least his bones were still intact, which couldn’t be said about his butt and all the bruises he could already feel forming underneath the suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> All eyes in the room were on him, watching with surprise and curiosity as Spider-Man slowly picked himself up from the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Um, sorry guys, wrong floor.” He brushed the dust off his suit and pointed his wrist at the vent he wanted to disappear back into. But before he could do that, his spider sense went off and it was only a split second before he felt a shot of pain in his wrist, his web shooter broken.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow was pointing at him with a gun. Shit, he was fast. Peter went to put his hands up, but at that his other web shooter was also destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Don’t move.” Ordered the rough voice. Peter shivered, still holding his palms up and open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The man had proven to be fast, way too fast for the young hero's comfort, and without his web shooters, he wasn’t so sure that he’d manage to dodge the bullets in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What an unexpected visit, but not an unwelcome one, Spider-Man.” Rumlow said conversationally, a small smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Why? You a fan? Could have just asked for an autograph instead of—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The agent advanced and Peter took a step back as he stepped closer. Maybe if he got Rumlow to come near, he’d have the upper hand in close combat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Still aiming at Spider-Man, Rumlow put his hand to the earpiece before saying, “Code 29, lab 5.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Oh-ho, Peter didn’t like the sound of what he could only assume was backup coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Calling your buddies? I’m afraid I don’t have time to wait and shake their hands as well.” Before he’d even finished the sentence, the hero ducked and went to sweep the feet from under Rumlow.</span> <span>What he didn’t expect was that the man would use Peter’s own strength against him, to kick him off balance.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Yeah, you should be afraid, but on your behalf.” The man kicked Spider-Man’s head, stunning him for a moment. At the same time, Rumlow’s backup arrived and Peter felt a sting in his leg, before his eyes slipped closed and he dropped unconscious.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Good shot, Rollins.” Rumlow crouched next to the tranquilized hero and pulled the mask off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Spider-Man? The fuck is he doing here?” Rollins walked up to Rumlow, his gaze studying their victim as well.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow was silent for a long moment, still surprised at the sight before him. Spider-Man was a kid. Just a pretty little boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He shrugged and stood up. This didn’t really change anything. Well, it maybe made him slightly more excited for interrogation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>We’re going to find that out soon.” He motioned to the agents still standing by the door. “Take him down, make sure he’s strapped down properly.” Two of them were enough to lift Peter’s small limp body. “And do it fast, we don’t know how long he’ll be asleep for.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Anywho, call me when you’ve had your fun. I want a go at </span><span><em>that</em></span><span> too.” Rollins nudged Rumlow with an elbow before he walked out of the lab as well.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The man nodded after him. The scientists that were there when Spider-Man fell from the ceiling were still standing there, gawking at Rumlow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “The fuck are you all looking at? Get moving or you’ll join that twink in the basement!” He threatened, watching them scramble back to work before leaving. Rumlow made way quickly to the elevator, unable to hold back the cruel smile as he headed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When Peter finally regained consciousness, it was every movie stereotype he could think of. Empty gray room, light right above his head, a table with what he assumed were torture tools, his limbs strapped to a chair and he was almost naked save for his boxers. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Wait, what the hell?!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The boy shook his head, watching the reality swim back to full focus. This was bad. He pulled at the restrains. No give. This was </span>
  <span>
    <em>very</em>
  </span>
  <span> bad. Peter briefly panicked that they now knew his face, but he figured he’d soon have more dire problems to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Moments later, he heard the sound of a lock opening and the door swung open. Rumlow walked in, his expression mostly serious, collected, but there was a hint of emotion there, glee maybe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You're awake sooner than I expected, little spider."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter kept quiet, only glaring at the man who emerged from the shadows to stand in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No small talk? That's cool, we can get straight to business then." Rumlow started to slowly circle around the chair, giving Peter goosebumps every time he disappeared from his field of vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I have some questions for you, and that can go one of two ways. One: we can just talk. I ask, you answer, simple as that." Peter's eyes followed the man as he walked. "Or two: you don't answer, and I make you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter jumped as a heavy pair of hands landed on his shoulders. Rumlow was uncomfortably close behind him as he whispered right in the boy's ear. "I don't mind either way, kinda hope you pick the second one though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Why am I naked?” Peter asked, trying to sound confident and demanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Your suit is Stark’s creation, isn’t it? There’s probably a thing or two our tech team can learn studying his technology and we needed to destroy the tracker, obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> That made sense, even if Peter felt like it was only part of the reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>What are your powers exactly? Aside from shooting your little webs, hm?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Why don’t you open these and I’ll show you, asshole.” Peter pulled at the metal bindings, giving Rumlow a determined look.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> The man just laughed. “From what I saw in the lab, honestly not impressed, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The young hero scowled – that really wasn’t his best performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “How old are you anyway? Fourteen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Eighteen!” Peter barked, before he could think better of it. Not that it was any vital piece of information, Rumlow could have it. Though the dark glimmer in the man’s eyes sent a shiver up Peter’s spine.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>And your name is?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow snorted. “That’s not a name, as far as I’m concerned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “If you think I’m gonna tell you anything then—” Peter started, only to get interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yeah, yeah. Look, I have people who can find that out in 5 minutes, just from knowing your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Then why?” The boy’s brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Because this is more fun.” Rumlow stalked closer, leaning on the armrests of the chair and looking Peter in the eyes. “And I want </span><span><em>you</em></span><span> to tell me your name, sweetheart.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Not happening,” the boy said shortly and looked away. He couldn’t bear to hold Rumlow’s gaze for too long, it almost felt like the man could read the answers he wanted just from Peter’s eyes.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The spider sense warned him and a second later, Rumlow’s fist collided with hero’s face. Peter felt something in his nose crack before a stream of hot liquid poured down to his lips. He licked the blood and blinked a few times as his eyes watered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>You sure about that? I’m good at making people talk.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>And I’m good at not doing what people tell me to,” Peter retorted.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Stubborn, are we? Let’s see for how long.” A toothy smile split Rumlow’s face as he slowly pulled a knife from the sheath on his belt. Peter paled at the sight, watching the man skillfully turn the blade in his hand.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Another question, then: I know some spiders grow back their limbs. Do you?” Rumlow advanced closer, keeping his eyes on the scared boy and watching with amusement as he tried so hard to melt through the chair. “Actually, you don’t have to answer that one, I’ll just check myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As the knife got closer to his right hand, Peter froze, his breath shuddering and panicked, his eyes frantic, switching between looking at the knife and Rumlow’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Don’t! Jesus, no, no! Okay? I don’t grow back my limbs, so don’t—!” Peter squeezed his eyes shut as the blade embedded into the armrest, right next to his shaking hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Rumlow patted his cheek and the hero couldn’t help but flinch. He hated how patronizing the man sounded.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Mouth pulled in a thin line, Peter tried to regain at least </span>
  <span>
    <em>some</em>
  </span>
  <span> composure. He got so scared just from that, Rumlow was amused. He doubted this kid knew anything HYDRA’s spies wouldn’t have already found out long ago. Even if he did, Rumlow could make him talk in five minutes, tops, but where would be the fun in that? No, he wanted to pull the boy’s leg some more, make him think the stakes were much higher and giving up information would change the outcome of what Rumlow planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Now, your name, kid. I won’t ask the third time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The boy shot a quick glance at the knife, a silent threat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Peter Parker.” He sighed with a hint of resignation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Peter Parker . . . cute.” The man gave him a charming smile and Peter blushed despite himself.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow leaned closer and took the boy’s chin, tilting his face to look up. “You know, pain isn’t the only way I can force you to talk. There are other. . .” a big rough hand slid down to Peter’s thigh, “more pleasurable methods I have. Maybe even nice for you, if you’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The hero’s eyes were wide in fear and surprise. He was looking at the other, dumbfounded, but there was no mistaking the way Rumlow was stroking his thigh, making his skin crawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Wh— no! Don’t touch me!” The boy jerked, trying to throw off the intrusive touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>I mean, you sneak into my base, all alone and clearly unprepared, it’s almost like you wanted this, hmm?” After a long moment of silence, a sharp backhand sent Peter’s head to the side. “When I ask you something, I expect an answer.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Licking the blood from his freshly split lip, Peter decided it was not worth the struggle. “No, I just wanted to stop you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “And the Avengers didn’t?” Rumlow crossed his arms, looking doubtful.<br/>
<br/>
Peter sighed. He felt so stupid, he really should have talked about this with other heroes instead of going alone on a suicide mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I don’t know! I . . . just heard them talking about it and how they wouldn’t do anything about it and I didn’t even really ask them, I just went—!” Peter cut himself off mid-sentence, hit with a sudden realization. Today was not his day, he just kept making the dumbest mistakes. He warily looked up at Rumlow, to read the man’s reaction. Peter swallowed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Wide predatory smile and dark glimmer in Rumlow’s eyes said it all. “No one even knows you’re here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It wasn’t really a question. Peter’s breath turned labored and the fear in his eyes was all too evident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Oh, Parker,” the man’s voice was sickeningly sweet and pleased as he cupped Peter’s cheek. “Do you know what that means? I can keep you here and do whatever I want, for as long as I want, baby.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow kind of expected Peter to start pleading, but instead he took the threat quietly, only swallowing hard and pulling back slightly from where he was sitting. The man was almost impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Spider-Man’s such a talkative guy, but I guess Peter Parker not so much, huh? Let’s do something else then, to warm up that mouth of yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The sound of a zipper reverberated in the room. The boy shifted uncomfortably and tried looking anywhere but at Rumlow, who had pulled out his cock and was in the process of stroking it to full hardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A rough tug on his hair brought Peter eye level with the man’s crotch. “Now, get to it and don’t even think of biting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “If you think I’m gonna just—!” The hero’s protests were cut short as, in the blink of an eye, he was faced with the barrel of the gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow growled. “Yes, you’re gonna. If you don’t want me to shoot you a new hole and fuck that instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter was pretty sure he wouldn’t kill him, not yet, but Rumlow hurting him was still a very real possibility and every ounce of Peter’s common sense screamed at him that testing a man with a gun pointed to his head wasn’t exactly a good idea. So, he opened his mouth the slightest bit to begrudgingly comply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Still holding the gun to boy’s temple, Rumlow took his erection and pressed the tip to the reluctant lips. As he did, Peter’s face went bright red with shame and embarrassment, fighting the urge to escape. The man pressed further, nudging the roof of Peter’s mouth and admiring the view. The kid looked hot as fuck with his lips stretched around a dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Mmm, that’s a good look on you, sweetheart.” He thrust shallowly, but Peter still choked, not used to the heavy weight on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow didn’t give him time to adjust, though, and started thrusting, making the boy struggle to keep up. One out of three times, he pushed deep enough to hit the back of Peter’s throat and watched as his eyes watered. The way Parker had to swallow around him and the little groans of discomfort he made were enough to make him come and soon enough, he did, emptying his load down the boy’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Swallow,” Rumlow ordered, holding the young hero by the hair until he felt him do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As soon as his mouth was freed, Peter coughed and spat in disgust. "Do you . . . ever shower?" He said, glaring at the man before him, but it came out weak and breathless. Even with his usual wits, he couldn't quite hide the fear and humiliation that Rumlow made him feel. And Rumlow loved that; the power of seeing his captive crack. This was the Spider-Man, a member of the Avengers. Even if he was just a kid. Well, maybe that fact also added a bit to it. Rumlow wasn't particularly picky, but pretty little things tended to successfully grab his attention, and mouthy brats were particularly his favorite. Making feisty ones finally break in and submit was that much more rewarding. Peter tried so hard to cover his fear with talking back and fake bravado, but it took so little from Rumlow to make that facade drop. It was pathetic, but certainly adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “He speaks! So little Parker can be mouthy when he wants to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Tucking his dick and gun away, Rumlow laughed, then kicked the chair, making it fall over. Peter yelped, his occiput hit the concrete, making his head ring painfully. He was still strapped down, but now the chair was overturned and he was laying on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> With his eyes still closed in pain, Peter heard the sound of lighter and a hiss of a cigarette being lit. He recoiled at the feeling of warm calloused hands freeing his legs and pulling them down next to his head. Peter opened his eyes, confused. He was now bent almost in half, with his bottom sticking up, his cheeks flushed from blood rushing to his head or embarrassment, or both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What are you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow blew a puff into Peter’s face, making the latter wrinkle his nose at the bitter smoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>What do you think?” From where Rumlow was crouched above his captive, he yanked Peter’s boxers down, leaving him completely naked.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Hey, don’t—!” The boy groaned and curled his legs, trying to cover himself in this now even more uncomfortably exposed position. Rumlow was looking at him unequivocally, but Peter still hoped this was just some sick game and the man wouldn’t actually go through with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Whatever the hell you think you’re doing, it’s not gonna make me talk, so you can—” For the umpteenth time he was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Who said it was still about making you talk? This is just a little bit of indulgent fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter gawked as the man walked to the table, pulling the cloud of smoke behind him, making the scene all the more sinister.<br/>
<br/>
Using a moment when his captor was turned, Peter tried to use his legs and leverage the restrains, but even using all his strength didn’t make them budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Try all you want, it’s supes-proof.” Rumlow said without turning. The young hero pulled one more time, but it only caused the metal to dig shallow cuts into his wrists.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> When he was done picking what he wanted, the man prowled back to his prey. Peter craned his neck to see what he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “No, wait, you can’t— that’s—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I can and I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Despite being forced to blow Rumlow just moments ago, Peter’s mind still struggled to accept that the man wanted even more from him. Rumlow wanted to. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He tensed as the man dropped the things right next to his head. A small bottle of liquid, shackles with a metal rod between them and a long black dildo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter felt like he was gonna be sick. When a big hand landed on his butt, his legs kicked out on reflex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow avoided the kick, clearly having expected it, and chuckled. “Woah, easy there, pup. Behave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Go to hell! And don’t touch me!” Peter snapped. He wasn’t about to just obediently go with whatever the man wanted with him.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rumlow tsked and grabbed the spreader bar. The boy trashed, but to no avail. It seemed like the tranquilizer from earlier weakened him. Peter was heaving, his face red and teeth bared. He felt even more vulnerable, legs spread and held by Rumlow’s hand on the bar. And the man was looking down on him, with that sadistic, mocking smirk that both scared and infuriated Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>I told you to behave, didn’t I?” The man’s voice turned darker and he took one last drag from the cigarette, before bringing it down to the tender skin of the boy’s ass.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter cried out, his body jerking away from the burn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow wondered what it’d take to scar that perfect body. He’d heard of Spider-Man’s enhanced healing and true to the stories, the boy’s skin looked seamless, despite the number of fights he’d been in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He’d have to test that out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “F-fuck you!” Peter gritted out through clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>If you want to make things worse for yourself then be my guest.” Rumlow shrugged and put the cigarette out on the boy’s skin, right next to the first burn. Peter took it with a muffled groan.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter sighed in short-lived relief, before he saw Rumlow pick up the bottle and the dreadful sound of the opening cap echoed in the room. The cold liquid that poured over his hole gave him goosebumps. This was really happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>I’m even using lube, isn’t that nice of me?” The man accosted, before shoving two, too thick fingers against Peter’s unprepared rim. A sob was wrenched from his lips. Despite the lube, the stretch was painful and uncomfortable.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “S-stop! Stop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh, sweetheart, but we’re just starting.” Rumlow emphasized with a deeper thrust of his hand, earning him another pained whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>You’re lucky I don’t like breaking my toys too fast.” That sent a shiver of cold dread up Peter’s spine.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Soon the stretch of digits was gone, only to be replaced with the tip of the toy. Rumlow stuck the length of the dildo none too gently into Peter’s tight hole and started pumping casually, like he was churning butter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter began to sob openly. “No, no, it h-hurts!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
 For worse, Rumlow didn’t seem to care that majority of boy’s responses stemmed from horror and disgust. To Peter’s further distress, it seemed to spur the man on even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After what felt like hours to Peter, Rumlow pulled out the toy and the boy let out a shaky breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. A moment later, to his surprise, he was freed from the chair and fell back, landing awkwardly, not used to the bar spreading his legs. However, before Peter could get his bearings, his body was being pushed down by a weight that crushed the back of his thighs. He tried to push himself up, but Rumlow was already wrenching his hands behind his back and cuffing them there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The sound of the zipper pierced Peter’s ears again. The hero tried to struggle, but he was fighting a losing battle. He felt the tears of frustration sting in his eyes. He just wanted to save people from HYDRA, how did the things go so wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Gonna be a good boy for me, hm?” Rumlow whispered in his ear and Peter started kicking again, because right then and there, the boy wanted nothing more than to punch him with his full strength.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Alright then, but if I were you, I’d save some energy for later.” Using the moment of distraction, Rumlow pressed the blunt head of his dick to boy’s slicked entrance. Then with one sharp thrust, that dick practically pushed the wind out of Peter, making him wail pitifully.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>You’re kinda famous, little spider, of course everyone wants to get to know you, </span><span><em>very personally</em></span><span>.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Peter thought fingers and the toy hurt, but this was other level of painful and his brain didn’t even seem to fully register the horrifying premise of his near future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Fuck, kid, I took my time to loosen you, but you’re still so damn tight.” Rumlow chuckled, voice a little strained.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> He didn’t need to be told that, Peter could feel how tight he was, if the nauseating ache was anything to go by. Dimly, he noted a slickness running down between his legs and wondered if he was bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Way too soon for Peter’s liking, Rumlow pulled back slightly and rolled his hips experimentally. The new sparks of pain went up the boy’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Ah- no, no, p-please!” The boy whimpered.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> In a mocking imitation of intimacy, he felt Rumlow cover his body and press kisses to the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be </span><span><em>gentle</em></span><span>.” Like hell he would! Peter shivered with frustration and disgust. Being impaled on HYDRA’s top agent’s cock and trapped helpless underneath his body, was objectively the worst experience of Peter’s life.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> With hands on either sides of the boy’s head, Rumlow started his rhythm, thrusting hard and deep, in a way that pressed Peter into the floor. He could already feel the abrasion all over his front. Begrudgingly, he had to push his pelvis up and against the man to avoid scraping his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The cold hard concrete was digging hard into his exposed skin and battering his knees, Rumlow’s thrusts not helping as he pistoned his hips roughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> What made the whole experience even worse was that soon the pain gave way to flashes of pleasure, since Rumlow was knocking his prostate with frighteningly unerring precision. He hated it, but his cock gradually got hard. He hoped it’d go unnoticed, but part of him wished Rumlow would do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The only sounds Peter could make alternated between screaming, begging and moans, that he tried but failed to stifle. The obscenity of his own voice filled his ears and made him want to die from embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Look at you, for all the protests, you’re quite enjoying yourself.” The ever-present smugness in the man’s voice was driving Peter crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He shook his head, biting his lip to keep his moans at bay and not give Rumlow the satisfaction of confirming what he just said. But the man was having none of that. He pulled boy’s hips up, standing him on his scraped knees, head down, ass up, and grabbed his leaking cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Deny it all you want, but you </span><span><em>like</em></span><span> it, sweetheart.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter bucked into the hot hand around his member. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Shit.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Thankfully Rumlow just kept going and after a while they were both getting close. Peter rocking back and failing to bite back his moans and Rumlow grunting softly, his thrusts losing their measured pace, control slipping away from him in the chase for his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The angle shifted and that was exactly the push Peter needed to be hurled towards his edge. He sagged, boneless, and could only take it. The painful over-stimulation took place of pleasure, as Rumlow kept railing him into the floor until he came. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Inside</em>
  </span>
  <span>, because of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The boy winced as the man pulled out and, without his support, Peter fell to the floor, rolling on his side and trying to catch a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Damn, gotta say, you’re the best hole I fucked in a long time, Parker.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was a backhanded compliment and Peter couldn’t help his cheeks heat up. He wasn’t looking for this asshole’s approval, but didn’t have the energy to rebut. He closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>That’s right, rest while you can. Like I said, there’s </span><span><em>few</em></span><span> people that’d like to play with you too.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Peter swallowed hard, not able to hide his fearful expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>W-wait, please, I don’t want to!” He was already so sore and tired just from Rumlow. He didn’t want to go through that again with god knew how many men.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Too bad no one asked what you want, kid.” The man flashed him a sadistic smile before leaving. “Be right back, don’t go anywhere!” As if Peter could. Hands still cuffed behind and legs spread. He was fucked, quite literally.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> HYDRA was a living nightmare and Peter was stuck right in the middle of it. They were absurdly cruel and he could only blame himself for walking right into the obvious trap of their base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rumlow came back with a group of more than ten men, from what Peter managed to count. They were brutal and didn’t spare Peter insults and humiliating comments. But the worst part was that there was so many of them and only one of him. Beaten and tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They were taking turns, spit roasting him without a break. In the blur of pain and bodies, Peter probably fainted a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>I don’t think you’re giving it your all, slut. Let’s see you try again, this time like your life </span><span><em>really</em></span><span> depends on it.” One of the men chuckled darkly and before Peter could start protesting or begging, he felt a sting of rough rope, tightening around his throat. His body was yanked up to a straight position, despite the protest of his sore muscles. Peter could either hold himself up or not breathe. As much as he was even able to breathe with a man’s thick cock fucking his mouth relentlessly. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was even worse when some of them tried to make it “nice” for Peter. Which was most likely a power thing, not like they gave two shits how he felt really. Nevertheless, he’d been forced to cum over and over again, till his body couldn’t keep up and each new orgasm was almost dry and painful. On top of that, it left Peter feeling more dirty and defiled. He was so tired, his whole body nothing more than a bundle of pain. If only he could finally pass out and not wake up till it was over. At this point, Peter didn’t care what more happened to him, as long as he could stop feeling and being aware of it. Though of course, he was not granted such mercy by those men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They kept his head in the bowl of water, till he started flailing like a fish pulled out of the water, then laughed and praised how tight he got when they did that. They shocked him with tasers, slapped him and did more things that Peter wished he could forget, but had no illusions that he wouldn’t have nightmares about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After some time, Rumlow stopped actively participating, instead he settled on watching from the side. Peter looked over at him, begging as much as he could with his eyes. Begging him for help. He wasn’t above that. He’d rather do anything else then spend five more minutes with those men right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But hope was the mother of fools. When Rumlow finally moved, it wasn’t to help. To the boy’s despair, he was leaving, putting out the spark of relief as soon as it shimmered in Peter’s eyes for a second. Rumlow only laughed and shook his head at that, smarmy bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “<span>Well then, I’ll leave you guys to it. Do whatever, just remember, nothing permanent, I don’t want him broken after only fist time.” Rumlow stopped at the door. “Oh and one more thing,” he smirked at Peter, suddenly struck with a great idea, “start filming, we’ll send Avengers a little video later.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>